1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active roll control apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a suspension system of a vehicle is a system which prevents damage to a vehicle body and cargo and improves riding comfort by connecting an axle to a vehicle body so that a vibration or an impact received from a road surface by the axle while traveling of the vehicle is controlled to not be directly transmitted to the vehicle body.
The suspension system includes a chassis spring configured to mitigate an impact from a road surface, a shock absorber configured to control free vibration of the chassis spring to be attenuated to improve riding comfort, and a stabilizer bar configured to suppress rolling of a vehicle.
Among these, the stabilizer bar has both sides of a linear part fixed to a vehicle body and both ends fixed to a lower arm or a strut bar through a stabilizer link. Accordingly, the stabilizer bar does not act when left and right wheels simultaneously perform vertical motion and is twisted and performs an anti-roll function which suppresses rolling of a vehicle body by a torsional elastic force when the left and right wheels perform vertical motion relative to each other.
That is, when the left and right wheels have a phase difference relative to each other due to a turning outer side of a vehicle body being tilted due to a centrifugal force during turning of a vehicle or due to bump or rebound during traveling of the vehicle, the stabilizer bar is twisted to stabilize the posture of the vehicle body using a torsional elastic force.
However, the stabilizer bar has a constant stiffness value, and the torsional elastic force of itself is insufficient to ensure turning stability in various conditions. Therefore, nowadays, an active roll control unit in which an actuator formed of a hydraulic cylinder, a motor, or the like is connected to a front end of a stabilizer bar to enable active roll control is being developed and applied.
However, because a conventional active roll control apparatus does not have a separate stopper and may be unintentionally slid by an external force when a vehicle is driven, a mounting position of the conventional active roll control apparatus cannot be fixed, and stability of a vehicle body may be decreased.